Paradox Unleashed, Chapter Zero
by MetaGamer
Summary: AU, Multi Xover (Every Show, Movie, Book, Comic, & Game) A young Gallifrey was trapped in the Time Vortex & Time Lords evolved there, literally a part of the Vortex with limited powers over time & regenerate into aliens. This is a LONG summary in the form of a classroom lecture their Doctor sat through as a child. It explains how the universe all my stories take place in works


**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing, nothing at all. Not even the shirts I wear belong to me. I'm just an enthusiastic fan that isn't making a single penny off this

**A/N: **

This Summary will be updated and edited as needed. Stories currently posted will not be affected by changes.

I'm posted the first chapter of many other fics that take place in this universe so you can see it more as a whole. I would like to go back and work on all of them eventually but I think I'll focus on the Sagas of the Doctor

**Edit:**

Changed the timeline.

**Summary: **

AU, Multi-Xover (Every Show, Movie, Book, Comic, &amp; Game) A young Gallifrey was trapped in the Time Vortex &amp; Time Lords evolved there, literally a part of the Vortex with limited powers over time &amp; regenerate into aliens. This is a LONG summary in the form of a classroom lecture their Doctor sat through as a child. It explains how the universe all my stories take place in works

**Timeline:**

10th Doctor

Jack Harkness Saga 1Part 1

Severus Snape Saga 2 (With Donna Noble)

Future Trunks Saga 3 (With Donna Noble)

Luke Skywalker Saga 4 (With Donna Noble)

Jack Sparrow Saga 5 (With Donna Noble)

Justice League Saga 6 (With Donna Noble)

Jack Harkness Saga 1 part 2 (Torchwood)

Jack Harkness Saga 1 part 3 (Back with the Doctor and Donna Noble)

Jack Harkness Saga 1 part 4 (Torchwood Miracle Day)

Jack Harkness Saga 1 part 5 (Epilogue)

Star Trek Saga 7

Pokemon Saga 8

Galactic Magic Saga 9

11th Doctor

Amy Pond Saga 10 Part 1

Mr. Peabody Saga 11 (With Amy)

Miles 'Tails' Prower Saga 12 (With Amy)

Ben 10 Saga 13 (With Amy)

Amy Pond Saga 10 Part 2 (With Amy)

Astro Boy Saga 14

Amy Pond Saga 10 Part 3

Baudelaire Saga 15 (With Amy)

12th Doctor

Clara Saga Sage 16

_Classic Who Reboot_

1st Doctor

The Master

Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart

2nd Time Turner (My Little Pony)

Meta Gamer (the Doctor's son)

Ditzy Do / Derpy Hooves

Dinky Do

Button Mash

3rd (Turian)

John Shepard

4th (Classic 4th Doctor)

Sarah Jane Smith

K-9

Susan (Doctor's Granddaughter)

5th (Merlin)

Founders of Hogwarts

OC students (ancients of characters from books)

6th (Twi'lek)

Revan

Anakin Skywalker

7th Pokemon (Ralts, Kirlia, Gallade)

Wally

Brendan Ruby Norman

8th (Khajiit, M-aiq the Liar)

(Elder Scrolls Series Champions)

War Doctor

None

_Future Doctors_

127th Doctor (Anthropomorphic Fox)

OC Furries

###

**Chapter Zero: Paradox Unleashed**

"There are three realms of existence (each being infinite) but billions of smaller dimensions all over each. The realm of mortals, also called the Mortalverse or 'the land of the living', is the only realm to have a multiverse as a result of decisions made by even the smallest of microorganisms. No other realm works like that. A decision can either split a corner of the multiverse in two, creating a dimension where the decision was made and another were the opposite was made, or the universe will reset changing history. Time travel runs the risk of doing both and you're more advanced classes will teach you how to manipulate it" The old man with the young face smiled at his class, looking around the room at the inquisitive expressions. If there was one thing Time Lords were famous for it was their insatiable curiosity. Of course they never actually DID anything with this knowledge but they loved to horde.

We students of the Academy sat at our desk were dressed in short robes that barely covered our thighs. The robes were white with a thick black strip going down the center. There were long strips of black fabric cut and sowed into swirling leaf designs complimented by a thick blue trim. The strips of fabric began to hang freely at the shoulders and the baggy sleeves. The loose fabrics were blowing in the light breeze. We were wearing a black one piece suite covered in ruffles under the robes. The top half was a tight turtleneck with a magnetic field going up the seal on the back to get in and out of the outside. The bottom half was tight above the knee before becoming baggy. The bottom didn't have a zipper at the crotch but a little flap kept up by a similar magnetic field. The flap was attached to a bigger on the inside pouch on the back of the waistband. The ruffled cloth stretched out of the pouch, went over the individuals rear, then under and cover the crouch before connecting to the front of the waistband seamlessly blending in with the rest of the cloth. This was meant to make it more convenient to use the bathroom well dressed in this getup. These ruffled suites were popular on Gallifrey for parents to dress their children in.

The outfits, although embarrassing, kept you warm in the 'winter' months which seemed to help with how cold Gallifrey could get. There were no stars in the Time Vortex so the Time Lords used two plasma balls the size of small moons to orbit around the planet. The plasma was used to mark the passage of time as they slowly weakened. One of the families was responsible for refueling the plasma once a 'year' after it got too cold and to monitor it year round.

We each wore a ring with our name in Gallifreyian but even our teachers dared not speak it. To Time Lords names are very precious things. We don't speak them to other species and even among other Time Lords only family and close friends could speak. Even then you had to say the name with a perception filter around it. It was a mental trick that took centuries to master even then most could only say a single word laced with a perception filter like that. Most people don't even notice that you said a name unless they are trained to look past perception filters or have a higher functioning brain. Can't exactly introduce yourself with a name they can't hear or don't want them to know so best just to lie when interacting with other species.

When we join the Academy you choose a name others may speak freely. It is a promise. A representation of all you hope to be. I chose something to properly reflect that. I am the Doctor.

I tapped my 'pencil' against the screen impatiently as the man lectured. Genetically I too wanted to know everything but I didn't really have the patience for school. I wanted to be out there, traveling the universe and learning everything by sticking myself in the thick of it. Needless to saw both my parents and professors were considered.

Very few Time Lords actually left our home and I wasn't born to the exploration clan. We were a class based society that did jobs because they were assigned to the family. It was a matter of honor seeing as we didn't get anything out of it. We had no form of currency for compensation. After we figured out how to mass produce resources of any kind through dimensional engineering there was no need for money. All undesired jobs were handed over to machines. My family was responsible for those machines so that made us rather powerful as everything was depend on us.

The droids we handled were simply VIs, Virtual Intelligence incapable of independent thought or reasoning skills. Only AIs could do such things but manufacturing a true Artificial Intelligence to do labor was unethical and illegal. So we used VIs who could perform preprogrammed task but if an issue popped up someone needed to be on hand to update the programming on how to solve it. My whole family built the machine, wrote the programs, and monitored them as they worked but the jobs were divided up among the branch families. The family was divided into branches with the Main House looking over everyone else like management. My branch was responsible for programming although we were familiar with every field the family was responsible for.

It was the life I had to look forward to. The only respectable way I could avoid that life was if I agreed to marry another man and become his consort, masculine term for 'wife'. I actually had a friend who was from the exploration clan, the House of Oakdown, but he didn't really have any familiarity with his trade yet.

The Time Lords believed your first body was something precious. Time Vortex energy stored in the body vastly slowed the aging process once you reached your prime and allowed you to age a single year in a hundred but the organ that stored that energy slowly weakened as it got older like all organs do. It couldn't store as much energy after it became middled aged. It stored less and less energy so the aging process steadily increased its speed. No other body had the potential to live as long as the first as the body often regenerate when you were already thousands of years old, which would put you in appearing 30 to 50 usually. Your first body had the potential to live the longest so it was believed that it should be sheltered. First bodies were all about learning and experiencing to an extent that could never be achieved by any other body. They were naive innocent children. You weren't legally an adult until your first regeneration no matter how old your body got. Most 'children' spent the entirety of their lifespan studying. They spent their time between the Academy and learning the family trade, although some families specialized in fields considered too dangerous to allow a first body to take part in. The Explorers and the Police (Which doubled as our military force as we had no real need of a Military) often sheltered first bodies more heavily then other families. The House of Jurisprudence, our police / military, refrained from teaching first bodies how to do that job as it was thought a life devoted to rigorous training was too harsh to expect of 'children'. They did fill the 'kids' heads with a large amount of propaganda with lots of enphasis on 'duty' and 'honor'. Most of those guys weren't a whole lot of fun to talk to.

Houses like Brightshore would begin teaching their family trade to first bodies as soon as possible as what they did wasn't overly dangerous. They were dimensional engineers. They created small rooms that were bigger on the inside, the inside usually holding a planet sized farm or a family compound the size of a city. It was exacting work as you needed to program the pocket dimension to be what you wanted it to be. Original manufactured dimensions like the old time TARDIS were merely stretched infinitely altering itself to the person's desire. The rooms never staying in the same places or holding the same contents. It would be absolute chao if a large number of people lived or worked in something like that so now they were more controlled and set dimensions.

Koschei of the House of Oakdown thought a lot like I did, especially when it came to the disappointment in the close mindedness of our people, but he'd came to fancy me over the years... he kept trying to 'woo' me, which my parents really didn't like since they promised me to a respectable girl in my clan... I sort of kind of... hated her, but I'd make babies like I was supposed to. My friend tried to bribe me with the universe instead of at hearing to my family duty. I think it hurt him a bit that I didn't feel the same way. He was my best friend, practically my brother, I just don't think I could think of him any other way. I doubt he really wanted me to run off with him only because of a bribe though and I wasn't exactly willing to prostitute myself into another clan... besides the Oakdowns were just as limiting an experience. They had so many rules and restrictions. You could observe but you couldn't actually do anything.

"Now" the instructor pulled me out of my thoughts. We Time Lords could think far faster then we could speak so barely a second passed for my mental rant. "We'll come back to the Mortalverse in a bit for now let's talk about the Spirit World and the realm between life and death.

"The Spirit World is the realm where ascended beings exist alongside ghost and the spirits that have been assigned various duties towards the management of the dead (Including acting as soul collectors, judging souls, rewarding afterlifes, distributing punishment, and handling reincarnation). There is no concept of time in this realm. The ascended are made up of various cultures such as 'The Powers That Be' (**A/N: from Angel and Buffy the Vampire Slayer**), 'The Divines' (**A/N: from The Elder Scrolls franchise**), 'The Ancients' (**A/N: from Stargate**), and 'The Q Continuum' (**A/N: from Star Trek**). To ascend into an omnipotent being is only something mortals can do and they normally can only do it by sharing a single thought with all their counterparts throughout the multiverse at the same moment, which is near impossible. When an entire civilization ascended, such as the Q Continuum and the Ancients, they often use advanced technology to forcibly merge all soul fragments of their species and become Ascended beings that way.

"The Ascended government is a little confusing as it technically does not exist but at the same time was newly founded. All Ascended acknowledge it but it depends on who you're talking to if it's been founded yet. Time not existing in their realm means all things are a matter of opinion not facts.

"King Yama, the first mortal ever to die in all of the multiverse, is in charge of judging the souls of Mortals. He has a strong hatred of immortal beings but is considered a relatively cheerful and just man... to mortals anyway (**A/N: he is** **more like the jolly easygoing character from Dragon Ball Z then the hard ruthless version from YuYu Hakusho**). Although King Yama hates immortals on principle he did fall in love with a goddess of death, Hela (**A/N: From Marvel comics Thor**). They had a son they named Koenma (**A/N: From YuYu Hakusho**). This child was placed in charge of human life by his father, all human life across every planet from every corner of the multiverse. Although vast the human population is tinny when compared to the combination of all life in the universe so King Yama believes it was just a good place to start his son. Koenma showed a strong attachment to humans so his father thought it be a task he'd enjoy well teaching him responsibility. Koenma has also taken it on himself to handle the souls of half-mortals such as hanyou, demigods, and half elves which previously no one cared about. The Kais are a group of King Yama's who handle the souls of 'Champions', heroes of the universe. The Kais train them in the afterlife, increasing their power levels, until they are to be reincarnated to help another universe. The Champions are merely a tool of the Ascended to help guide the Mortalverse as they believe it should progress. Nearly every aspect of their life and even their afterlife is guided by the Ascended to increase the chances they will act accordingly but in the end it is still the Champion's choice as to how they want to live. There are some realities where a champion chooses to be an ordinary person and others where they are the villain but these realities are rare. Usually humans who have proven themselves as Champions are taken by King Yama to be trained with the others but it is still Koenma's decision how, when, where, and as what for their reincarnation. Taking his father's example Koenma has a few half immortals he trains to use as his own champions in the universe, although this is seen as risky given their nature. He also turns to the assistance of full immortals or other 'monsters'.

"The next realm over is the space between life and death called by many names The Fade, Oblivion, Demon world, excetra but mostly it's called Purgatory. Now Purgatory shares a thin barrier with the Spirit world. It was a wasteland up until the ascension of all human mages which takes place in the year 20 Trillion of our corner of the multiverse. At that point all humans had long since evolved into mages, save for the odd Squib or rather a person born from magical parents but has no magical abilities themselves. They had a population of hundreds of trillions and with those kinds of numbers easily gained control of the other ascended beings. The ascended mages created hundreds of floating islands each one ten times larger then their home galaxy, which was a billion times larger then the Milky Way. These islands are an ideal paradise with plentiful farming land, forest and lakes, and a unique species of mortal animals so that demons that need to consume mortal flesh won't go after humans or other sentient lifeforms. These animals are as large as elephants but look more like pigs plus six legs, claws, and a lizard like tail. They lay eggs but also produce milk. The islands are made in the equivalent year of Purgatory to when the Mages ascended meaning the life there has to suffer through their brutal past for some time.

"Purgatory is made up of 'elements' that are technically not atoms which all lifeforms born to it are made of as well. These strange 'elements' cause the vision of space and time to blur for the ascended so an event where a creature of Purgatory takes part in becomes blurred. These elements are more accurately described as solid energy. This also allows creatures of Purgatory to not only change history for mortals but creates additional dimensions in the multiverse as new options that the Ascended didn't intend appear in a ripple effect. Time moves far differently in this realm then the land of the living. A billion years could pass and not even an hour would occur in Purgatory but in other cases a second for mortals could be centuries. Time does not run constantly in Purgatory. As a result holes between Purgatory and the land of mortals can lead anywhere throughout history unless specifically guided by some intelligence. As it is with The Spirit World there is no multiverse in Purgatory so all decisions are limited to one inescapable choice.

"The immortals of Purgatory are not meant to be divided and split apart by a multiverse. If they go to the Mortalverse and this happens to them they merge back with their counterparts upon returning to Purgatory. They gain all the knowledge, memories, experience, and power collected from all their counterparts. This can lead to insanity with all the different lifes running around in their head, some of them vastly different thanks to the diversity of parallel realities found in the mortalverse. Going back to Purgatory can be dangerous if you don't go to the right time period to merge with your counterpart. This may result in the possibility of future knowledge rewriting History but since there is no multiverse in this realm all of time just resets. Although this does not directly effect the other realms it doesn't cause issues with all immortals personal histories causing additional confusion when an immortal merges with their counterpart. Their counterparts are not effected as they are safe in the mortalverse but when they return to Purgatory they bring with them the knowledge of what Purgatory used to be like which clashes with what the immortals there know. This causes no threats to the realm itself but it does increase the chance the newly enlightened immortal may go insane

"As immortals there is no greater threat then losing their minds. Immortal beings can die a physical death but they just create a new body for themselves or reincarnate themselves, unlike mortals they remember perfectly all their past lives. Dying is more inconvenient then anything else. The only way to truly kill an immortal is to destroy its soul. Destroying it's mind will likely result in them becoming a danger to themselves and those around them.

"The most fascinating creatures of Purgatory are the demons which can be categorized into four different groups, three of which are native to Purgatory. There are the ones created through strong thougts and negative emotions such as pride desire and so forth, then there are the corrupted souls of elementals, and ones that originated from the souls of animals that become lost within Purgatory.

"Having no bodies to protect them from the radiation of Purgatory mortal souls will mutate and began to produce their own unique energy. They became powerful over the centuries and eventually learned how to take on a physical form, whereas their offspring are born with a physical body of their own. This form of demon maybe sentient but at their heart they are still animals and behave as such, they are not evil but it is within their nature to be chaotic. They are entune with their instincts. They are passionate beings capable of feeling far more intensely then any other lifeform, to the point they are often mistaken to be insane (**A/N: These demons are from shows like Inuyasha and Naruto**). They are called 'Beast Demons' as a result of all this. They have a peculiar mating ritual. Gender is not a factor, they are classified more in the realm of Dominant and submissive. Dominant demons produce a toxic venom from their fangs which is used to mark other demons as their mate, they usually mark mutable partners as monogamy is not common amongst demons. Submissive demons do not produce venom but instead experience heats in order to attract a mate. What determines if a demon is to be a Dominant or submissive is unknown. Demon venom is highly toxic to most forms of life and a drop will likely kill mortals. Those few mortals that do survive will become immortal shape shifters known as lycanthropes, werewolves wererats werecats depending on the species of demon that bit them.

"There were various kinds of Lycanthropy (wererats, werecats, werebears, ect, werewolves being the most common) but what they all have in common is their chain of command. Alpha Lycans rule in different ways but they all shared the same purpose, protection. Beta Lycans submit to their Alpha, the act magically strengthening their masters in return for using that strength to protect them. When an Alpha gives an order their Beta feels compelled to obey, it takes a great force of will but the order can be ignored. It is possible for a Beta to submit to another Alpha at any time and become a part of a new pack. However it is not possible for a Beta to submit to another Beta, at least not magically. The only way for a Beta to become an Alpha is if they will themselves to sever the magical link they tided to an Alpha. This is extremely hard to do, much harder then disobeying an order. It is much easier to attach the magical link to a new Alpha then sever it all together. Lycans cannot see through each others eyes but if they are a part of the same pack they can sense if one of their members is in danger even if that person is on the other side of the planet. They can also communicate telepathically with other members of their pack (but only members of their pack) but they can easily learn to choose what they want to share. Only young or newly turned werewolves have no control over broadcasting their thoughts to the rest of the pack.

"Some Lycans do not want anyone to have so much power over them nor do they want the responsibility of caring for Betas despite the camaraderie that cames with a pack. These packless Lycans are called Rogues and are often isolated in some self imposed exile, hating what they are.

"Lycans have four forms, if you include their human form. They are capable of shifting into the animal form of their breed and easily be mistaken for an actual animal. They can also transform into a giant version of it like a bear sized wolf or a dinosaur sized bear. The most famous of the transformations is the humanoid /animal hybrid form. Well in Hybrid form Lycans have a strong hunger for human flesh but they can survive on any animal meat. Hybrid form is also the only form that can be used to transfer Lycanthropy to other humans. Depending on the Lycan is what form they prefer. It's just what that person feels more comfortable in.

"Lycans are instinctively ruled by the moon but they can learn how to resist the transformation and change only at will. There are few rogue Lycans who can do this as it requires accepting and being intuned to their instincts.

"Like vampires Lycans are hard to kill and cannot die of old age. They usually stop aging the moment they were bitten. For natural born Lycans their aging greatly slows once they hit puberty and stops completely when they enter their prime. Just to point out, although Lycans don't like the smell of most breeds of Vampires them being around has nothing to do with how many Lycans are born. Lycanthropy is not actually a disease but rather "the ultimate gift a demon can give". Beast Demons, the corrupted souls of animals lost in the realm between life and death, excrete a venom from their fangs they use to mark their mates. This venom is highly toxic to humans but if they survive they are transformed into Lycans. The first Lycans were actually humans who demons marked as their mates.

"The first Vampires were more traditional hanyou. They were biological descendants of a race of Devil, which are completely different creatures from demons. These devils consume the soul of their victims turning their bodies into mindless slaves that slowly decay until they were nothing but walking skeletons. Consuming the blood of this breed of devil will also create a first generation vampire but a being not as power if it was a natural offspring. There are thousands of different species of Vampires because each time a person is turned the genes of the devil mutate. Sometimes this mutation is subtle other times it's huge, especially when the vampire turns a member of a different species such as an elf or giant or fairy. Occasionally a vampire is power with a 'dark gift' which gives then a special power few or even no other vampire has.

"Lycans do not have this problem as the venom that turned them can't be altered even after a thousand generations. Demons genetics are highly resistant to change, more so then any other magical species.

"Lycans of all breeds were once slaves to vampires but after the first werewolves rebelled, lead by Lucian, all Lycans were hunted near to extinction

"If a Dominant Beast demon gets enough venom in their veins they become a submissive demon, although most are just born as 'submissives'. The terminology is inaccurate as a 'submissive' demon can be very bossy though most Dominant demons will attempt to beat that trait out of their mate. Mates generally love each other very much, more deeply then a mortal can comprehend or recognize as "sane", but they are also animals that can be violent towards their mate. To Beast Demons beating your spouse near death is considered acceptable behavior though actually killing your spouse will have other demons see you as too weak to either control your spouse or yourself. Most likely this would get them killed as they are seen as an easy target.

"Another type of demon are the Sin Demons. Demons created by strong thoughts and emotions have a greater capacity for wrong doings as they are the shadow of our most impure thoughts. These are the demons from the Dragon Age games.

"Elemental demons actually originated from Elementals being mutated beyond recognition, tortured and violated both physically and psychologically much like how elves are transformed into orcs. This procedure my have forcibly altered their souls and the souls of their descendents but Elemental demons are not inherently evil. They merely have far less control of their emotions, such control being the pride of more traditional elementals. An example of an elemental demon would the the frost giants from Marvel comics Thor and the Ice Maidens from YuYu Hakusho.

"What classifies a creature as a demon is the frequency and radiation of their soul.

"There is a fourth category of 'demon' which originate from the mortalverse, hence they are called 'Mortal Demons' despite many not actually being able to die from old age. Although called 'demons' by Humans they are more like monsters then true demons as they are diverse and do not have the same frequency or radiation of a true demon's soul. Humans tend to use the same words to describe different things (**A/N: These demons are from Buffy the Vampire slayer and Angel**).

"There are four types of half demons. There are the classic hanyous which are born of a demon and a mortal. Then there are the hybrids which are from a demon and another immortal such as a elf or a god. Next we have mortals descended from hanyous. After the first generation the blood dilutes becoming less and less apparent with each new generation but it is always there. Their soul is always divided but strongly linked to be both mortal and immortal. Because of this they cannot enter Purgatory if they are still attached to their mortal flesh. The immortal portion of their soul will want to merge with their counterparts in Purgatory, as if one gets in other versions are likely to as well. The immortal soul will destroy the body trying to get to it's counterpart killing itself. This is true of hanyou, half elves, demigods, and other half immortals. If the half immortal has found a way to step beyond their immortal flesh the mortal half of their soul will be safely carried along by the immortal half and will merge with their counterpart. If trained properly with a large enough spiritual aura the descendants of hanyou will become demons themselves upon their death, evolving past their mortal flesh. This form of hanyou is the most respected in demon culture as these mortals had to literally prove themselves worthy to become demons. Lastly we have the abomination, the most hated by demons as they were born as humans. These ones can safely enter Purgatory whenever they want as although the inhabite the body of a mortal they are not bound to it. These mortals made a pack with a demon, sometimes multiple demons, to merge with them in order to gain something: immortality, power, vengeance, the list is endless.

"Half immortals such as Hanyou are the most dangerous form of life as they are trapped in the Mortalverse but not actually a part of it. Time bends around them because of the energy produced by their immortal essence. Like full immortals they create opportunities for choices no ascended being intended. They meddle with time on an instinctual biological and spiritual level, not intending to but their very existence changes history.

"As Time Lords it is our duty to protect history. To allow it to progress as intended"

I gritted my teeth and couldn't stop myself "Time is always changing and shifting. In reality it is not meant to stay the same. Trying to dictate how every little piece of history is 'meant' to unfold goes against time itself" the students looked at him in shock well the teacher glared at him and quickly scolded me for interrupting but I'm not know for keeping my opinion to myself "What's 'wrong' is condemning a creature just for existing!" that got me a detention... stupid narrow minded-

"Now" The teacher went back to ignoring me "Energy is everywhere and everything. It is the binding factor of all the realms. It is natural evolution to become entune with this energy, to be able to since it, even to manipulate it. Magic, Ki, Chakra, Spirit Energy, and The Force are all different words for the same thing. It is the ability to manipulate internal energies as well as a limited manipulation of the universe itself. Manipulating the 'Dark Side' of the universe is very different then using 'Dark Magic'. The 'Dark Side' of the universe's energy is a literal cancer in that energy. It is pure evil with no redeeming qualities. Those trained in channeling the flow of the universe are often stronger but they are frequently being tempted to use the 'Dark Side' of the universe. Their very emotions draw them to it and it can corrupt their soul if allowed. Dark Magic is simply forcing reality to bend in a way that it does not want to or by channelling your own internal energies through negative emotions. Those trained in using their internal energy are not as sensitive to the flow of the universe and so are not corrupted by the 'Dark Side' when they channel their negative emotions. Dark Magic is not evil and can even be used to save lives.

"Several species have evolved to not only interact with magic but their bodies actually enhance their magical energies. The Saiyans and the Anodites, as well as other beings, have evolved this way. Humans are slowly evolving with this ability as well. Most lifeforms develop the ability to manipulate magic but at the same time most lifeforms kill magic users out of fear and the ability is not allowed to progress through the rest of the species.

"The raw essence of magic compressed into a mineral is known by many different names by different cultures: Lyrium from Dragon Age, Element Zero (**A/N: from Mass Effect**), Dragonite (**A/N: from Outlaw Star**), Dilithium (**A/N: from Star Trek**), Naquadah (**A/N: from Stargate**) and Unobtanium (**A/N: from James Cameron's Avatar**). The mineral grows like a living organism and can be used as a fuel source mainly for spaceships. High exposure to this element results in, when not death, the ability to manipulate internal energies much like magic but only in the simplest of forms with no complex spells. This ability is called "Biotics". Unlike proper magic users Biotics cannot manipulate the universe itself, only internal energies in the form of dark matter. Their brains are also not nearly as advanced as a proper magic user's.

"Let's move on to our little Corner of the Mortalverse. I realize you know how to analyze your visions of the future but it is still best to talk about it and look at it with the proper perspective.

"This universe is an intersection or a 'Crossover' if you will. It has trace elements of several other universes within the mortalverse. This is a result of thoughts and ideas echoing throughout time and space converging on our dimension. Ideas are powerful things but they might not actually be yours. Communication between your various counterparts throughout the multiverse is done on a subconscious level. When a version of you in one universe does, sees, or even hears about something those perceptions can trickle into the multiverse and find their way to you as an idea or fantasy. Of course sometimes a fantasy is just a fantasy and an idea an idea. It is not really possible to tell which is which without the proper dimensional sensory equipment, which is beyond most lifeforms understanding. Many works of fiction are echoes from across dimensions, usually exaggerated with added features through 'creative licensing', these stories are often a reflection of what the author's multi-dimensional counterpart is living through. Even then sometimes a story is just a story but in that cause the author is writing a universe into existence. Do not be so blinded by matter that you believe the laws it follows. Thoughts and ideas have power even in our realm, although it is more limited and harder to see but that is because so many lifeforms believe the limitations they place on the universe and therefore they exist. When you act against the laws of physics it is your mind fighting against that of all other lifeforms. Your ideas disregarding the laws others assume exist. This is why it is so hard if not impossible for a single entity to go against the laws of the universe. Reality bending powers such as 'magic' exist because so many lifeforms believe in it but it too has rules imposed into it.

"We Time Lords may understand all this but we too are limited by the rules others place on the universe. Gallifrey, our home and a world of magnificent design no matter what the dimension, is different then that of our dimensional counterparts. The Ancient of Gallifrey, in our dimension, saw how limited we were trapped within linear time and so they pulled our world from its orbit around its suns and placed it here in the Time Vortex-"

I smirked and couldn't resist "You mean how they tried some freaky experiment and in the true fashion of mad scientists it blow up in their faces, ACCIDENTALLY pulling in an entire star cluster into the Time Vortex killing billions of lifeforms and only by some fluke were able to put up the barrier around the planet to protect us from MOST of the harmful energies in the Time Vortex?" I full out smiled at the death glare I was getting from the teacher

"Inform your parents I would like to set up another meeting about your behavior" my smile dropped and the teacher went back to the lesson "The actions of the Ancients of Gallifrey proved to be to our benefit, REGARDLESS what conspiracy theorists believe happened. Here we have evolved to be literally a part of the Time Vortex.

"Our counterparts in other dimensions evolved near a scar in time that made them more aware of their universe. We have a literal link to our dimension as a result of evolving INSIDE the vortex itself for over a billion years. Our ability to see through time is both more advanced and allows us greater control of our visions. Looking through history takes a greater deal of concentration on our part but we are not drowned by random glimpses of time. We see what we want and more often then not what we need. We can even see the various options and consequences of each choose of any individual, including ourselves, but again that takes a bit of concentration. Our counterparts could never hope to see the possible futures of their own history. We are physically more advanced then most species thanks to our dense but light structure. We are strong enough to lift ten tons and that strength combined with the lightness of our muscles always our average running to move at a sixy miles an hours with our best track runners moving at twice that speed. Our dense skin, although soft to the touch, is not easily broken but this also has a downside. Our bodies defenses are in keeping injuries from occurring so when they actually happen they are extremely painful if not life threatening"

The Doctor grinned "I read that if we get shrapnel or bullets in us we're dead in less then ten minutes regardless were it hits"

The instructor sighed "Thank you Doctor now kindly let me finish the lecture. Our sesnses are also extremely advanced when compared to other races. Our sense of touch always us to feel the very rotation of the planet. Our sight always us to see for miles in any direction with the slightest of lighting. We can taste and smell the particles in the air. Our sense of hearing is our weakest feature but even that is more advanced then our most, hearing frequencies that appear none existence to most creatures. Our mental abilities have also been enhanced increasing the range of our telepathy and also granting us telekinesis which some have learned how to focus on themselves in order to fly. Our regeneration ability has been vastly enhanced as we can regenerate an infinite number of times. When our bodies die we gain a new one. It is more instantaneous then what happens with the immortals of Purgatory as it is done on an instinctual level not a conscious one. It is however less reliable then an immortal's resurrection. Our appearance and even our personality changes much like a traditional reincarnation except we maintain all the knowledge of our previous lives. We often perceive them differently but we are completely aware of them. Our link to the Time Vortex has also made it so that our appearance for a regeneration can look like any species within our corner of the Mortalverse. However our biology always remains the same (two hearts and a remarkably advanced brain) but we can look like other species on the outside. We are filled with vortex energy which grants us a limited manipulation of reality, much like magic but directly relating to time. When you are older we will teach you how to deploy it. You will never be able to stop all of time but you will easily be able to speed up your own personal time stream so that it appears to others that you are moving at such speeds you are little more them a blur despite casually walking. You can also do this to objects or people. When issues occur with our Exploration house, they have been known to reverse the time stream of a bullet to make it go back inside a gun or momentarily freezing it in air, however once they release it it will do exactly what it was going to do. Some Time Lords have learned how to keep someone's mind in the present as their body's time stream is greatly advanced, causing the body to quickly age to the point of death. Time Travel, without a Vortex Transport, is possible but highly risky. You could end up anywhere as even our oldest most skilled Time Lords have difficulty guiding themselves through time with their consciousness alone. Your body could very well be destroyed well travelling this way to the point you won't even be able to regenerate. Worse yet, you could create a rift in time that anything could fall through. Unfortunately because our bodies are so entune to this corner of the mortalverse we cannot leave it. We would die within 24 hours if we were to ever leave our universe without the proper life support equipment"

"None of this would have been possible if it was not for the Ancients of Gallifrey. As the only mortal creatures to exist alongside time this way we have acknowledged our responsibility as the protectors of it. As Time Lords it is our job to insure Time passes as intended. NOT A WORD OUT OF YOU!" the instructor snapped seeing my mouth open.

I closed it and sat back with a huff

"Our dimension might easily be one of the most interesting as a result of the intersecting ideas. The primary galaxy at the center of our universe is over 16 billion light years across and a result of the size has 'Mega Clusters' each holding tens of thousands of Star Clusters. Such a large galaxy obviously holds trillions of species such as Irkens, Asari, Sangheili, Anthromorphic animals, Mobians, Yautja, Cylons, Wookiees, Khajiits, and nearly all other alien species along with mythological creatures. As you can imagine all these species inhabiting the same galaxy with access to instantaneous transportation devices such as Mass Relays and Stargates leads to an interesting history. These races are guaranteed to run into each other eventually despite the size.

"In the days of the Forerunners (**A/N: from the Halo games**) many were killed by a race of parasites called 'The Flood' but some survived by using the Ark, which is a massive station outside the galaxy to keep it out of range of the Halo Array. The Ark was used to store every lifeform before triggering the Halo devices wiping out all life within the galaxy. The Halos of this universe are different then other dimensions (**A/N: Such as the games**) as instead of killing sentient life it kills everything with a brain by triggering mass aneurysms.

"When the Forerunners triggered Halo in a test run they destroyed the San'Shyuum homeworld but some San'Shyuum did survive. They were left with severe brain damage but they did live. As this was not genetic the species survived and was able to rebuild but lost everything they formerly had. Technology, medicine, culture, history, even the knowledge of the Forerunners themselves was all lost. Only a 1000 survived out of a 12 billion population and that was halo on its lowest setting. When triggered at maximum nothing survives. From the entire galaxy the Forerunners took a small number of each creature with a brain into the Ark, including the brain damaged San'Shyuum. Just enough of each species to safely rebuild their populations. Now as an aneurysm wouldn't kill something like the Flood they had to wait for them to starve to death before returning the captured lifeforms back to their home worlds. San'Shyuum were placed on a different world as two blast from halo so quickly together left it uninhabitable. They were left on a small dwarf planet in a large automated medical facility and the race evolved from there. A Forerunner ship once crashed there during the war with the Reapers. We will go into more detail on that shortly. These brain damaged San'Shyuum were marveled by Forerunner technology and believed the Forerunners were responsible for advancing their minds into sentience. They come to believe the Forerunners were gods, a belief they held all the way until humanity wiped their species from existence through genocide.

"All knowledge of the fall of the San'Shyuum and the Human-Forerunner War has been lost to history. The Forerunners are thought to have been the only space fairing race of the time because they were after destroying the other races. They kidnapped the space fairing races (along with members of all other races and animals), triggered the Halo Array, then deposited them back on their homeworlds. A side effect of the Halo Rings is that its shock wave fries most forms of technology. Only the Stargates, the Mass Relays, The Citadel, and the Halo Rings themselves survived but everything on them died. The Forerunners had all the technical knowledge onboard the Ark so they were the only race not to suffer by this. Most civilizations were set back tens of thousands of years as a result of the Halo Rings. The humans just started recovering from the damage 100,000 years later (**A/N: The events of the Star Wars movies took place long before the Flood appeared but they did happen and should give an idea of just how much damage the Forerunners did to other races by activating the Halo Array**).

"The Forerunners did not build the Stargates, early humans known as 'The Ancients' did, but no one knows that as much was lost as a result of the Human-Forerunner War. The humans were soundly defeated in the war. This meant they didn't have a choice of opposing when several thousand of them were taken and placed on the Ark just before the Halo devices were triggered. Unknown to the Forerunners humans had their own plan to escape the Flood and a device was triggered that forced all humans of their galaxy to ascend into omnipotent beings. As the humans the Forerunners had were outside the galaxy they did not ascend.

"A few decades after the races were returned to their homeworlds the Reapers arrived, large ships each with a great artificial intelligence programmed to harvest all space fairing life which the Forerunners were the only ones at the time. The vast majority of Forerunners were harvested. During this war the Forerunners found the ascending device humans used on themselves and rewired it to work for their own species. All surviving Forerunners did in fact ascend into gods like the Covenant believed but it was only barely 20 thousand of them who escaped the Reapers this way.

"90,000 years later species began returning to the stars

"Another race of parasites known as the Goa'uld became exploring the universe as well using other races both as host and slaves. They discovered humans on Earth and realized that they were highly adaptable, both culturally and biologically, with bodies that although frail were easy to repair and they were very susceptible to mind control. This made them the perfect host as well as labor force. The Goa'uld began taking humans off Earth and breeding them as slaves. They set up entire planets dedicated purely to breeding humans using advanced fertility drugs. As a result humanity has the largest population by far.

"The Citadel was later rediscovered by the Asari and the Salarians. These races set up the Galactic Standard calender of the Citadel, which all of the galaxy will one day use, is 500 years ahead of Earth and works by using a 24 hour day with 365 days a year like Earth's cycle only there are no months (an example of a date would be 259th, 3183 G.S. which on Earth would actually be September 16th, 2683). (**A/N: This is because I suck at math and don't want to figure out a complex calendar system with a different number of hours in a day and different number of days in a year to compare against Earth. That would get really messy really fast and my universe is complex enough without adding that fiasco that no one would care about**).

"5000 years after the Goa'uld began enslaving humans they were defeated by Earth through genocide of the entire race, freeing all the millions of planets the Goa'uld had set up slave colonies. Human population is ridiculously in the tens of trillions and as such many advanced civilizations see them as a type of vermin up. In truth humans are very close to vermin, partially in how hard they are to remove them. They are a weak race that keep cropping up throughout history and as a result are often at the epicenter of galactic events (**A/N: Earth is a combination of Stargate, Mass Effect, Halo, where the colonists of Firefly originated from, Law and Order, Burn Notice, Royal Pains, Harry Potter, YuYu Hakusho, InuYasha, American Dragon Jake Long, Percy Jackson, Charmed, and other franchises**). Earth also coincides with a number of pocket dimensions such as Middle Earth (**A/N: Lord of the Rings**) as a result of the barrier between realms being weak. This is why there are so many magical creatures on the planet.

"In 2041 the mages found the second Stargate on Earth and used it to evacuate the planet, bringing with them all magical creatures and stealing a copy of all Goa'uld planets. They settled on a new planet they named 'Portus' or 'Haven' in Latin. They began going to the other human colonies through the Stargate and finding magically competent human well working on building their knowledge of magic. Later they created magical 'Starships', wooden vessels heavily enchanted and began using rituals and runes to terraform the 79 planets and the ten thousand moons of their star system, naming it the Isles of Magic.

"One of the larger planets in the Isles of Magic was declared a Sanctuary for magical creatures along with all its hundreds of moons due to the planet already being inhabited by Vampires. The Goa'uld captured this world over 10,000 years ago because of it's high levels of Lyrium and magical creatures. They used it to begin experimenting with the Vampire virus that was present on the planet, mixing it with thousands of different species. They had hoped to use human bodies infected with a special mutation of vampirism as host so that they could live indefinitely without the aid of their longevity technology which they were being to realize caused madness. Unfortunately the vampires proved too hard to control and the planet was abandoned. The humans left on the planet continued to be used as food for the Vampires and a means to spread the infection. However eventually the humans rebelled and Vampires were forced into hiding, slowly regaining control by ruling mankind in the shadows. When the wizards of Earth showed up on a planet in the same solar system they declared the Vampiric World a sanctuary and terraformed all the moons to be used as Sanctuaries for other magical creatures. They even gave those infected with Lycanthropy there own moon there but eventually declared that a quarantine zone and rarely let the lycans go past the orbit of the sanctuary. Laws were past to respect magical creatures customs by allowing them free rein to do whatever they wanted within the sanctuary (**A/N: Various vampire franchises include True Blood, Vampire Diaries, Twilight, Underworld, Blade, Buffy/Angel, Hellsing Ultimate OVA, Rosario + Vampire, Vampire The Masquerade, ect**). Although the wizards had frequent contact to the races on the moons they did not expose themselves to the planet until the Reapers invaded again and they need their help. The world itself was one of constant wars thar were hidden from the human population. Vampires were often killed by werewolves, slayers, regular humans who became hunters, and even other vampire clans. A peace was eventually brokered when a fully formed vampire government of all the breeds was formed called 'The Authority'. One of the Authority's firs acts was to sign a treaty with the planet's werewolves. Soon after was the creation of a synthetic blood and as humans were once again growing out of vampire control the Authority decided to do something extremely controversial. They exposed themselves to humans and tried to make a peaceful relationship with them. This relationship helped protect the vampires particularly from the Slayers who through a magic spell had a dramatic boom in their population (**A/N: from Buffy The Vampire Slayer**). It made it illegal for Slayers to do their job and kill vampires. With vampires exposed they could use the non magical humans to make Vampire Slayers targeted by human police. An ordinary human isn't a challenge for a slayer but most won't hurt ordinary people. A treaty was signed with the slayers, allowing slayers a seat on the Authority and having them work alongside Vampire Sheriffs to police the vampire population. The overall goal of vampires making themselves public was peaceful coexistence with many creatures but it had some rough patches to achieve as the Authority was rather cruel and unforgiving. However the planet did thrive and eventually became a respected part of the galaxy.

"The Wizards build a government for all magical life called The Galactic Council of Magic that began with the sentient magical creatures of Earth (Wizards, centaurs, dwarves, ect.) with human spell casters still being the ruling body of course. With how large their solar system was and their magical rituals which allowed them to turn any world into a paradise for human life they had no need for the longest time to leave. But as they still hold many human instincts despite how much they evolved they eventually did leave to explore. They used their Starships to see just what it was like outside the safety of their little bubble and found other magical creatures from alien planets. They began inviting these alien races competent in magic to join them. Teaching their young and inviting them to their magical institutions. Saiyans, Khajiit, Krogans, and more. This government has no problem accepting races which have not yet discovered Faster Than Light space travel or even races who are still in the dark ages as long as the species can use magic. All races who join are taught of technology and science if they are lacking but usually these newly accepted races have at least something to offer the other members. Spells, Runes, Enchantments, Potions, or even a completely unknown style of magic are brought from the races they accept. The human mages even used the planet at the edge of their solar system has a diplomatic trading post. They relocated their Stargate to this world and gave away it's moons in the name of peace, each magically competent civilization they encountered getting one of 472 moons to use as their own embassy and trading post. When they ran out of moons they began constructing large space stations made of stone and looking muck like a castle on an island but again heavily enchanted to support life and with powerful protection wards. These stations were not actually close enough to be in the orbit of the planet as to not effect the tides but they were enchanted to follow the planet's orbit around their sun. This may all sound extraordinary but keep in mind the enchantments needed for the ships, the terraforming, and the stations all took teams made up of thousands of magic users. It took less time but it required greater amounts of magic and none of it would have been possible without the Master of Death.

"The Master of Death gains his power through the Deathly Hallows. Items created by the wizard Peverell which channel the very essence of death much like the gods of Death do such as the goddesses Hela, Izanami, or Ereshkigal or the gods Hades, Mictlantecuthli, or Anubis. This power is challenged by the owner of all three artifacts. A Cloak of Invisibility, a Resurrection Stone used to speak to the spirits of the dead, and a powerful Elder Wand which can be used to channel magical energies even in people who normally can't use magic. Having all three items isn't enough, they have to find you worth and choose you. How they decide I haven't the slightest idea but the items are all sentiment so they can choose their master (It should be noted that the creator of the artifacts was not found worthy of them). Only then will you become a "Master of Death", a powerful eternal being which the forces of death cannot touch and most obey. Their soul is still very much mortal but they have the power of an elder god, or at least the potential for it as at first they have to learn how to use that power.

"The only person who ever earned this title was a Harry Potter who largerly used it for the prosperity of magical life. He created a powerful orb that is used to generate enough magical energy to Terraform planets. This object, although intended to only be used in rituals for the betterment of life, is often sought after by the less savoury individuals. Potter also goes through phases were he used his power for selfish reasons, such as resurrecting his dead loved ones and causing a major tear in reality where the villains of the time period were also reborn to compensate and Potter was temporarily stripped of his powers and memories but... it all worked out in the end. Still our agents keep a close watch on this Time Period as if their is the slightest flux in the chain of events it could result in the destruction of The Galactic Council of Magic irrevocably altering history and possibly prolonging the Harvesting Cycle of the Reapers"

"Moving onto the planets settled by the Goa'uld, the most relevant would be the planet 'Nirn' (**A/N: the Elder scrolls**) which had large numbers of magical humans deposited on it by the Goa'uld long before the Asari found the Citadel. They had hoped to use the planet as another breeding ground for mages as well as harvest the local resources after conquering the native races of the Khajiit and the Argonians. However they did not suspect the interference from elves who where interested in the planet for being high in element zero and even producing a good number of plants with magical properties. The elves drove the Goa'uld away and conquered the world themselves, claiming the abandoned human slaves as their own and forcing the natives into their service as well. However were there are Elves Orcs are soon to follow and a hideous war began. The humans took advantage and gathered together in their own rebel and convinced the Khajiit and the Argonians to join them. Using the natives knowledge of magic the humans perfected it and cursed all the Elves and Orcs with mortality, cutting them off from a great deal of their power. After the war humans began carving out spots of land for themselves and a strained understanding come about the planet from the survivors of the war. Then a few hundred years later an Emperor of humans began conquering the planet but they ultimately fell with the 'Oblivion Crisis' or as I like to call it 'the planets routine Daedra invasion' which caused the destruction of the royal family. Mages from the Isles of Magic eventually found the planet and took all the humans away from Nirn, some peacefully and others not so much. The mages of the Council believe they have unquestionable dominion of all magical humans and has the planet's natives didn't want them their they felt obligated to 'restore order'. The Imperial humans of the world were given a planet near the outer rim and their Emperor was renamed 'High Lord' as a result and given the proper respect of the position. The Council humans tried to keep with the dynamic as they understood it and gave each of the different rulers of the other humans breeds their own moon but as they were moons around the Imperial world they were still the Imperial's subjects. The leaders were called 'Lords' who all answered to the 'High Lord' according to the government system of the Isles of Magic. As for the elves The Magical Council humans made them a deal that if they could remove the curse, which had been passed down genetically for thousands of years, that all elves would leave the planet in peace. They agreed and The Master of Death easily removed it from the entire species, restoring the immortality their ancestors long since lost. The elves kept their bargain and left the planet, most choosing to venture into purgatory where their ancestors originated from. The natives of the planet, after having their land restored to them, joined the Galactic Council of Magic and became big players in trade due to their planets resources"

I thumped my fingers on the desk "How is any of that a good thing?" I glared

"Because order was restored to the planet"

"But those people had been living there for thousands of years" I growled "It was just as much their planet as anyone else's. What's it matter how their ancestors got their. What the Magic Council should have done is arrange diplomatic talks to smooth things over, not deport everyone because of their species!"

The man sighed "Child I'm trying very hard to be patient with you. You are here to learn how to properly interpret history so quiet being so argumentative"

"Now, long before the war that Earth had with the Covenant (**A/N: from the Halo games**) a large number of Humans fled Earth in primitive spacecrafts as it had become overpopulated and polluted. They discovered a new solar system with dozens of planets and hundreds of moons they called 'The Verse System'. Slowly they terraformed these worlds with a new technology they developed out of necessity (**A/N: Firefly**). Then over a hundred years after that war and 30 years after the Parliament of the Verse system was exposed for accidentally creating a savage race of insane murderers when they were trying to rid humans of negative emotions during an experiment that went horribly wrong the Verse system rejoined with Earth, being shocked it was not only still around but thriving. The Verse System thrived and became the heart of human trade (**A/N: Outlaw Star**).

"But let's take a look at other human worlds. There were several human planets the Goa'uld used as breeding farms to try and perfect magical humans. The bloodline traits of Shinobi World (**A/N: from Naruto**) are a result of this as are the bending abilities of the planet Godai (**A/N: World of Avatar The Last Airbender**), and Thedas (**A/N: from Dragon Age**) was used to breed magical creatures in general. There are many others but after the Goa'uld were defeated and could no longer collect the odd magic user born on their various slave planets magic users began popping up on all human planets (**A/N: Places like Dragon World from Dragon Ball Z for example**). These magical worlds are high in non magical humans because the Goa'uld believed exposing the magical gene to normal humans was a good way to increase the overall population and decrease the risk of inbreeding in magical humans.

"Before we can understand the next world we need to understand the Mega Cluster is resides in. It is filled with superpowered races that can match or even overpower our own, although their technology is rubbish compared to ours (**A/N: DC and Marvel comics combined with Heroes, Hancock, Megamind, The Incredibles, Danny Phantom, and other superhero franchises in this corner of the galaxy**). In this Mega Cluster there was a large moon orbiting Krypton called Niminarn where the Vihilh (**A/N: Megamind's species**) and the Pir (**A/N: Minon's race of intelligent fish**) lived. Niminarn orbits Krypton. Some of the planets most important Kryptonians include are Superman, Metro Man, and Tighten who all play a roll in the history of the galaxy (**A/N: CoronaIgnis is responsible for coming up with the names for the Vihilh and the Pir, all credit to her and check out her Megamind story 'Hologram'**).

"The races of the Gliese System were particularly vital despite the planets themselves all being destroyed. Mars, Czarnia, Niminarn, and Krypton were reborn on the moons of a planet called Midgard. This is the result of a plan created by Jor-El of Krypton and carried out by his son Kal-El.

"Jor-El had a small group of followers that believed his claim that their sun was going to explode. They were all scientists of their own planets and in a joint effort prepared to save themselves, their families, and their species. The plan was to go to Midgard and genetically engineered their species on it's uninhabited moons and us the main planet as united territory. However they miscalculated and the sun went supernova before they had time to escape. All they could do was send their children to the planet by themselves as they had yet to construct enough escape pods to accompany them.

"Midgard, at the time, had no intelligent lifeforms living on it but that would one day be corrected when the Goa'uld deposited human slaves in the areas. These humans would begin to mutate as a result of the high levels of Cosmic rays in the solar system. This would create the branch species of humanity known as 'Homo Superior'. However before the Goa'uld some of the planet's moons were already inhabited by superpowered species such as the Tamaran, Thanagar, Atlanteans and Amazons.

"The children all played a major roll in the resurrection of their species and eventual unification of all the moons with the planet. However not all of them played a positive roll. The heroes and villains of Superman, Supergirl, Krypto, Megamind, Minion, Metro Man, Tighten, Lobo, J'onn J'onzz and his brother Ma'alefa'ak would all make it to Midgard thanks to the combined actions of the AI Brainiac Five and a computer copy of Jor-El. These children would not be discovered at the same time however and many would be kept in status for decades. Brainiac Five would eventually construct himself a body and play a roll and the prosperity of Midgard himself much later on. Superman, who has been discovered to be one of King Yama's champions, is taken under the apprenticeship by the god Thor when he is thirteen.

"Other Notable individuals of this world revolve around the Xavier Institution for Gifted Youngsters who fight in many galactic events and are ultimately responsible for peace between the Homo Superiors and Homo Sapiens (**A/N: X-Men, Heroes, Sky High**)

"Another of these human worlds settled by the Goa'uld was a little planet called 'Julius 4' but the locals called it 'Dirt Ball'. This planet was rich in minerals but had a toxic atmosphere which triggered deformities and retardation in humans. Rather then care for 'defective slaves' the Goa'uld abandoned the planet not realizing one of the mutations the population went through actually caused increased intelligence instead of retardation. This world was of particular interest to the Irken Invader Zim but not so much to the Irken Empire itself. If Zim had not have gone to this world and mated with the mage Dib Membrane, who was originally an advisory, it is unlikely Zim would have ever reached the rank of 'Almighty Tallest' (the leader of the Irken Empire) as his height was a result of Dib's intervention. Although Zim was the legitimate ruler it was Dib who organized the Irken Empire and brought peace between them and the rest of the galaxy. Julius4's only contribution to the galaxy itself throughout history was the birth of Dib Membrane, who was ironically hated by the natives of the planet.

"Another world of the Goa'uld was 'Planet Metro' (**A/N: a combination of the Will Smith movie 'IRobot', the 'Astro Boy' manga/cartoon/movie, and the cartoon movie 'Robots'**). This planet was once a factory were the Goa'uld made combat droids. When the Goa'uld were defeated by Earth these humans greatly advanced in their skills in the manufacturing of AIs and Positronic Brains. Eventually the humans left the planet to the robots and colonized another nearby world. This planet was of great assistance to the Federation, using their ability to make machine parts using nanotechnology they were able to build starships quickly after they became aware of them.

"The humans of the United Federation of Planets (**A/N: from Star Trek**) are always of particular interest. They hail from the planet Terra of the Terran Star System in what will be known as the Federation Mega Cluster. This Mega Cluster was actually the territory of ancient human who had genetically manipulated their DNA. They are refered to as 'The Engineers' by regular humans. They placed a barrier around their borders when they heard what the Forerunners were going to do. You see as the Engineers were genetically modified their DNA did not exactly match that of humans so the Ascension Machine wouldn't work on them. This barrier protected them from the Halo Array but it also had an unintended side effect, no ship could penetrate it. The electromagnetic cloud of the barrier would shut the systems done of any ship that tried, including the Reapers. However the Reapers could still get in through the Mass Relays and so shortly after the first Reaper came through the Engineers destroyed all their Relays and buried their Stargates. They trapped themselves in their territory and, at the cost of their fleet, destroyed the handful of Reapers they trapped with them. Then, over the course of 75000 years, they genetically engineered several hundred species within their Mega Cluster but soon calamity struck. The race of AIs they created wanted to 'help' their creators by getting them closer to perfection. They forcibly assimilated them into their collective hive mind creating a new race of cybernetic organics from the two cultures. All sense of individuality was lost as they were drowned by each others thoughts. This race of cyborg began calling themselves 'The Borg' and began assimilating other species into their collective hive mind. It wasn't until The Federation that they were stopped, or so it seemed. It seems the Reapers found use for them.

"Eventually the Goa'uld were able to lock on to a Stargate that had moved back to the surface of Terra thanks to the movement of the planet's plates. In the traditional manner they deposited human slaves but ultimately were unable to control them as they had no way of forcing their submission with Starships. The Humans rebelled, sealed the Stargate again, and created their own let tribes that eventually evolved into separate countries that squabbled against themselves before joining back together over 2000 years later with the Creation of the Federation. Only a few thousand years after this government's founded did these humans find a way to ascend into Omnipotence. The Q Continuum was tasked with examining and testing each of the realities of the Federation humans. They destroy entire civilizations if it is found to be 'unworthy' to prevent unwanted character traits from merging with an omnipotent race. They test the entire history of the species up until the point they ascend. If they do destroy a dimension's version of humanity they make sure to do it before the humans who will ascend are even born to insure the new Omnipotent beings will not be influenced by the memories of their unworthy counterparts. After the Federation ascended they were tasked with testing the Homo Magi but they are far more subtle and compassionate then the Q. This may be a result of our dimension. Federation humans were found unworthy because it appeared the humans were going to help the other races of the Federation ascend as well. This would have opened up a whole new can of worms as the Q would be forced to begin testing the history of thousands of different species across the multiverse. This point in time is very cloudy as the history of an entire race ascending is always cloudy. We can see the aftermath though but it is in a state of Flux. Sometimes the entire Federation within the Mega Cluster is gone other times they are still there. Whether this is a result of the Q destroying them, them ascending, or the humans abandoning them and ascending only themselves we have no idea. A choose must be made, one that determines the fate of an entire galactic government. We can't even see who is making the choice but it is clear it must be made.

"Another world is the world of Nut (**A/N: where Yugioh, Digimon, and Pokemon take place**). This planet was never a Goa'uld world. Humans crash landed on this planet trillions of years after the Goa'uld were defeated and hundreds of years after the human mages ascended. These humans were the descendents of non-magical humans that were left behind. A ship of the new human civilization lost nearly everything in the crash but were able to salvage enough building equipment to make themselves a safe secure shelter. They built themselves a pyramid with elements of ancient Japanese culture. Their culture evolved from there over the centuries and they were thought dead by the recently formed human government. Abandoned and forgotten they eventually formed their own government. This planet was particularly unique because it was attached to another dimension called 'the Digital World'. It is a pocket dimension made up of solid digital information. However this made the barriers between the planets and pocket dimensions very weak. At one point the Digital world was going to collide with Nut but luckily a group of human children known as 'the Digidestined' were able to strengthen the barrier between them. If a Digimon, a native of this pocket dimension, somehow manages crossing that barrier their code gets scrambled along with their brains. It's so bad they can only speak through subtle differences in the name of their species and they also loss the ability to turn into eggs after their death. They are, however, much harder to kill though just as easy to injure. Pokemon are just defective Digimon. This world is not of any particular importance but it is fascinating to study. There are three humans that are constantly being reincarnated, bound to this world by different means but their destinies often intersect. The Pharaoh Atem, The Theif King Bakura, and The Priest Seto are locked in an eternal battle centering around the devil Zorc who had been trying to conquer both Nut and the digital world since their birth.

"Humans were continued to be regarded as vermin until Earth gained an embassy on the Citadel and later gained a seat on the Council. This human culture eventually united most of the other human worlds of this galaxy and became the supreme power. Their only real rivals were the United Federation of Planets and the Mages of The Galactic Council of Magic.

"Through these forces the Citadel Council gain control of the Reapers and use them as a way of exploring and protecting their galaxy. Most of the other governments of the galaxy join the Citadel but some stay separate such as The United Federation of Planets , The Galactic Council of Magic, and The Dominion (which started as the Rivals of the Federation before moving into the rest of the galaxy and convinced the Terminus Systems to join them and other races who do not approve of how the Federation or the Citadel Council run things but are not accepted into any other galactic government). Over the galaxy's history these four governments go back and forth between everything from genuine friendships to wars. Eventually the four governments form a UN of sorts and agree to laws which they all most obey. This agreement eventually takes the place of all other governments and a single galactic government is formed renamed The Milky Way Republic. It stands until every star and planet die of old age"

"Why did he keep rambling about shit we know!" Koschei growled as we left class

"It wouldn't be a very good propaganda class if they didn't tell us what to think about everything" I rolled my eyes

"Here I thought it was called Multi-Planer Theory" Koschei grinned

"That's what they want you to think" I assured "If you hold a black light up to the door the name changes to 'Time Lord Propaganda 101'"

Koschei laughed at that as we made our way to our next class.

###

**A/N:**

**DinoJake's Codex Entries** for the Mass Effect and Halo crossover fic 'The Last Spartan' will be a part of this universe and all connected fics, with permission of course. Please check out his story as it's wonderful and easily one of my all time favorites. All Codexes from his story will be used and the dates follow my own universe's timeline.

In 2648 Element Zero was discovered by the humans of Earth. In 2657 the Turians attached the Humans of Earth for attempting to activate a dormant mass relay, which is illegal to the Citadel races. 26 years later, in 2683, the Master Chief is discovered frozen in stasis.

...

**Codex Entry (Technology): Slipspace**

Formerly used by the Human Alliance, Sangheili Empire, Kig-Yar Confederacy and Yanme'e Hives, slipspace is an unstable form of FTL travel that involves creating a wormhole, instantly transporting the subject ship from one point in space to another. The ship spends the interim time in another dimension, predictably known as slipspace, where the laws of physics apply differently to the ship than in normal space.

Some Citadel races, particularly the Turian Hierarchy, were critical of slipspace as a viable means of FTL travel. While it was undoubtedly faster than traditional eezo-based FTL, it also had greater dangers, such as Cherenkov radiation poisoning, gravity distortions of slipspace portals opened in atmo, and some ship technicians simply disappearing from existence. Some Turians went even so far as to call for the banning of slipspace technology from Council space entirely, though many speculate it had less to do with safety concerns and more to do with the Turians' desire to weaken Humanity as a possible threat, as slipspace was part of the reason why the Alliance was able to retake Shanxi so quickly.

The Alliance fiercely contested slipspace technology for years until 2667. As a sign of good will, Alliance ship makers voluntarily cooperated with Turian engineers to create the very first Turian ship with its own slipspace drive, the Prodition. The ship was officially tested in orbit over the Turian colony world of Pheiros. The Prodition successfully opened a slipspace portal, entered, and was never heard from again. Outraged, the Hierarchy immediately began petitioning for a full-on ban on Slipspace technology.

To this day, the Pheiros Incident has made Slipspace technology one of the biggest hot-button issue of the day. Many scientists, particularly the pro-Slipspace Salarian interest group 'Slip to the Future,' claim that the Council should not let one bad experience with new technology sour them on it. Others have gone so far as to speculate that the Pheiros Incident was the result of sabotage. But by whom and for what reason remain a mystery, as any evidence on board the ship that might have pointed to sabotage disappeared from existence along with the Prodition

...

**Codex Entry (Humanity and the Systems Alliance): ALLIANCE SMART AI'S**

The Alliance's liberal use of Artificial Intelligences was a point of great contention between Humanity and the Citadel races in the late 2650's and early 2660's, when Humans were trying to get an embassy on the Citadel. Many feared that the Humans' use of AI's would lead to a repeat of the Geth Wars two hundred and seventy years prior. Others pointed out how Smart AI's went rampant after an operating period of seven standard galactic years, at which point they became as dangerous and unpredictable as the Geth.

Alliance representatives spent years negotiating with the Council on the matter. They argued that, unlike the Geth, their AI's did not become sapient purely by accident. They were designed that way from the start, and so would be easier to control. Also, it is customary for each registered AI's lifespan to be carefully monitored, and to have them shut down at the earliest signs of rampancy. Some Smart AI's even went before the Citadel Council themselves to plead their case.

Then, in the October of 2666, a rampant Alliance AI named Jupiter escaped his programmers and snuck on board the Citadel. He concocted a scheme which involved siphoning credits from quasar machines in various casinos across the Citadel and use the money to buy a starship with the attention of flying it to the Perseus Veil, hoping the Geth would provide him with asylum. Eventually though, Citadel Security caught him inside a store in the Presidium's financial district. Jupiter then took the whole store hostage by electronically locking all the doors, claiming that he had a bomb and would detonate it unless a starship was provided for him. Refusing to negotiate with AI's, C-Sec special response and network teams were sent in and successfully deleted Jupiter before he could do more damage. The incident ended all talk of AI legalization in the near future.

Today, Smart AI's are now illegal in Citadel space. The issue remains controversial even to this day. Pro-Human groups such as Terra Firma cite this injustice as an argument in favor of secession from Citadel space, while military strategists pine for Alliance AI's to use in cyber warfare operations. Many Humans even leave the Alliance to settle colonies in the Terminus Systems for this very reason, and as a consequence, Smart AI's are fairly common in that region.

...

**Codex Entry (Aliens - Non-Council Races): UNGGOY**

Unggoy are a diminutive race of creatures that hail from the frigid swamp world of Balahao. Although they display traits of mammals and reptiles, they are in truth arthropods. Due to having evolved in a methane atmosphere, Unggoy have naturally high-pitched voices. It also means that they require sophisticated breathing packs in order to survive in non-methane atmospheres.

Unggoy are a part of the Sangheili Empire and, despite having their own council of leaders and seats in the Empire's senate, have no independent government of their own. Similar to the relationship between Volus and Turians, Unggoy handle the economic side of the Empire, having long managed trade routes with the Human Alliance, Kig-Yar Confederacy and Yanme'e Hives.

When they first joined the Citadel races in 2657, the Council were initially worried about the Unggoy's high-reproductive rate, fearing a repeat of the Krogan Rebellions. Thankfully, Unggoy are nowhere near as aggressive as the Krogan, and to prevent overpopulation, the Empire enforces strict breeding restrictions on Unggoy couples, usually only allowing one brood per lifetime.

...

**Codex Entry (Aliens - Non-Council Races): KIG-YAR**

Kig-Yar are a ruthless, mercantile race that once was a part of the Covenant. They were one of the few species that showed little commitment to Covenant religion, most Kig-Yar soldiers being mercenaries who were only fighting because they were being paid to. When the Covenant splintered at the end of the Human-Covenant war, the surviving Kig-Yar population retreated to their tropical home world of Eayn, where they remained until they rebuilt their government, the Kig-Yar Confederacy, in 2564.

When the Kig-Yar Confederacy re-established contact with the UNSC and the Sangheili Empire in 2566, the other two governments did not trust the avians, but the Kig-Yar had claimed that they had reformed their society into a peaceful merchant culture. While 'merchant' is accurate, 'peaceful' is relative. Kig-Yar mercenaries are still among the most common merc races in the galaxy, and most merchants are shrewd at best, cut-throat at worst.

After being granted an embassy on the Citadel in 2665, the Kig-Yar quickly made clear their intentions to become a commercial powerhouse in Citadel space, establishing various trade routes, founding many businesses and offering their financial services to other species. This has put the Kig-Yar in something of a rivalry with the Volus, who were the principal trading race prior to the Kig-Yars' induction.

Kig-Yar were, and still are, infamous for their cunning, persistence, and overall ruthlessness. In 2552, those traits allowed them to be excellent scouts, snipers, and pirates. In 2683, those very same traits allow them to be excellent financiers, politicians, and lawyers

...

**Codex Entry (Weapons, Armor and Equipment): SANGHEILI EMPIRE WEAPONS**

During the Human-Covenant War, the Sangheili detested human-made weaponry. Records show that when their own weapons ran out of ammunition, many Sangheili soldiers would take UNSC soldiers in head-on hand-to-hand combat, rather than scavenge and use for their own ends the weapons of a heretic race. However, when the prophets' deception was exposed and the Covenant splintered, many Sangheili recognized Humans as worthy allies. Thus, human-made weapons were no longer seen as "dirty" and so Sangheili weapon designers began to incorporate Human weapon design philosophies into their own.

This resulted in many new Sangheili weapons. One of the most popular is the Type-35 Close Combat Weapon, or 'Needler Shotgun.' This needler model draws inspiration from the M90 Close Assault Weapon System, one of the most widely-used shotguns during the Human-Covenant War. The Type-35 fires six needles at once that detonate 1.7 seconds after impact.

Another popular new weapon is the Type-26 Directed Energy Submachine Gun, a hybrid between the plasma pistol and the M7/Caseless Submachine Gun. It has both semi-automatic and full automatic firing modes.

And of course, you have the Type-52 Directed Energy Rifle, a plasma rifle that takes its ques from the assault rifle designs of other races. However, despite the Sangheili's newfound open-mindeness in the field of weapon design, many are still reliant on plasma as ammunition rather than mass accelerator rounds. In addition to cultural and religious reasons, the Sangheili believe that plasma is actually superior to mass accelerator rounds, a topic that is still hotly debated amongst kinetic physicists to this day

...

**Codex Entry (Aliens - Non-Council Races): SANGHEILI**

Physically superior to most other races in the galaxy, the Sangheili are a hardy race with a proud history of martial prowess and military expertise. After serving as the principal military arm of the Covenant for millennia, the Sangheili broke away from the Covenant in retaliation to an attempted genocide by the San'Shyuum, and formed the Covenant Separatists. This triggered a conflict known as the Great Schism, which coincided with the end of the Human-Covenant War, as the separatists allied themselves with the UNSC.

After the end of the Human-Covenant war, and after the end of the Great Schism seven years later, the Sangheili officially reopened ties with the UNSC in 2560, having deemed Humans to be warriors worthy of respect. A great deal of cultural, political and economic exchange between the two species took place as the Sangheili rebuilt their shattered society.

Today, the Sangheili are one of the strongest military powers in Council space, having a fleet to rival the Human Alliance and Turian Hierarchy, and have begun to carve out their own pieces of the untamed Attican Traverse for colonization. Though they have been through dark times, the future looks bright for the Sangheili people.

...

**Codex Entry (Aliens - Non-Council Races): JIRALHENAE**

In the era of the Covenant, the Jiralhenae and the Sangheili have long been at odds with each other, constantly competing for the favor of the San'Shyuum, the Covenant's ruling species. The San'Shyuum eventually made their decision on who to favor, ordering the Jiralhenae to wipe out the Sangheili, as the Sangheili's competence and faith have recently been called into question. This lead to the Sangheili siding with the UNSC and eventually emerging triumphant over their Jiralhenae foes at the Battle of Installation 00.

The Great Schism went on for seven more years until the Jiralhenae and remaining San'Shyuum were pushed to the Jiralhenae homeworld of Doisac, where roughly half of the Jiralhenae in the galaxy reside to this day, as the Sangheili Empire maintains a quarantine fleet in the planet's orbit. The other half of the Jiralhenae population became pirates that terrorized the other species of the Forerunner Cluster.

Today, most of these pirate Jiralhenae fled into the Terminus Systems soon after the First Contact War reached its conclusion. Their savagery and violence rivaled only by the Krogan, the Jiralhenae have quickly gained an infamous reputation for attacking any poorly-protected ships in the Attican Traverse without provocation. Survivors of these attacks are few

...

**Codex Entry (Aliens - Non-Council Race): SANGHEILI: THE ARBITER**

During a visit to Sangheilios to observe and study the culture of the Sangheili, Asari sociologist Reina D'orna described the role of Arbiter as arguably the single most difficult job in all the galaxy, as it requires the wearer of the title to be a general, a diplomat, AND a high priest all at once.

The Arbiter was once a title given to supreme Sangheili warlords who displayed nothing short of exceptional skill in battle. However, after Arbiter Fal 'Chavamee was labeled a heretic for criticizing the theology behind the "Great Journey," the title ended up becoming tainted in the eyes of the prophets. For the next few millennia, it was a title given to heretical Sangheili as a last chance at redemption; to die a glorious death during a suicide mission. However, after the significant role played by Arbiter Thel 'Vadam in the Great Schism of 2552, the new Sangheili Empire changed the role of Arbiter back to its original purpose; a supreme warlord.

Similar to council spectres and Asari justicars, the Sangheili Arbiter is an independent agent representing the Sangheili Empire. Though he has no official jurisdiction over any particular branch of the Sangheili military, few generals or fleetmasters would dare question the Arbiter's counsel and instruction. The only authority that the Arbiter officially recognizes is the Sangheili High Council, the principle governing body of the Sangheili Empire.

Currently, the title of Arbiter is still being upheld by Thel 'Vadam. In addition to investigating and eliminating various brute bases on the outskirts of Sangheili space, the Arbiter makes occasional visits to the Citadel to help promote Empire agendas and protect Empire interests. The Arbiter's word carries great weight both in war and in politics. At 198 years old, it is rumored that 'Vadam may soon retire from the role and is scouting for a possible replacement. However, 'Vadam himself has publicly denied these rumors, pointing out that the Arbiter is a life-long position. He says that the day he retires will be the day he is finally slain in battle

...

**Codex Entry (Aliens - Non-Council Races): SANGHEILI: BIOLOGY**

Sangheili are easily one of the most physically fit species currently residing in Council Space. They can reach heights of eight and a half feet tall, weigh up to four hundred pounds, and have life spans of three hundred galactic standard years. Features such as digitigrade legs, a double set of pectoral muscles, and a binary vascular system all play a vital role in giving them strength and agility superior to most other species'. Most of these traits were adaptations developed in order to out-compete rival predators in the harsh desert-prairie environments located in the northwestern hemisphere of their homeworld Sangheilios, where the Sangheili originally evolved before spreading across the rest of the planet.

Their quadruple-hinged jaws originally evolved to grip smaller prey and swallow it whole. However, once their brains got bigger and they began learning how to craft and use tools, the Sangheili began hunting bigger game, using their jaws to rip off large chunks of flesh. In absence of a tongue, their throats are lined with taste buds. Additionally, they sport a highly water-efficient digestive system as a consequence of having evolved in an environment where fresh water is scarce. The intestines absorb almost all the water from any food item. Their waste products are very dry, and they do not urinate at all.

Sangheili females are typically shorter, thinner, and slightly curvier than their male counterparts. Being reptile analogues, Sangheili typically reproduce by laying hard-shell eggs. A female usually only lays one egg at a time, with more eggs than that being rare but not unheard of. Due to their longer-than-average life spans, it is possible for a female to have dozens of children before menopause sets in.

...

**Codex Entry (Aliens - Non-Council Races): SANGHEILI: MILITARY DOCTRINE**

Sangheili consider themselves to be the finest warriors in all the galaxy, and with good reason. Their unique ranking structure ensures that only the deadliest and most effective fighters ascend to positions of prominent leadership within the Empire military. It is the only military in Citadel Space that awards promotions based almost exclusively on kill counts. While other factors, such as leadership capability and tactical intellect, are also taken into account, the accumulation of confirmed kills remains the primary determining factor behind promotions.

Much like in the Turian Hierarchy, military service is mandatory for all citizens of the Sangheili Emprie, including Unggoy and Mgalekgolo. Sangheili are drafted into the military at the age of twenty at the rank of minor. As minors, they are issued a small squad of Unggoy so that superiors may accurately gauge the minor's leadership potential. Next rank after that is the major, who commands several minors and their Unggoy as well.

It takes roughly one hundred confirmed kills for a Sangheili to be promoted past major. Once this occurs, the Sangheili warrior will have multiple branches of service to choose from. Some stay in the infantry, the most skilled of these warriors going on to become ultras and generals. Others choose to join the navy, becoming rangers, servicemen, and banshee fighter pilots. Others still may choose to join the Special Operations branch of the military. Many states on Sangheilios offer counsel to warriors on the eve of such promotions to help them decide which field of battle they would be best suited for.

A recent major development within the Sangheili military is the induction of women into the armed forces. Sangheili have formerly had a very patriarchal society, believing that it was a man's duty to fight and serve the Empire, while it was the woman's duty to stay home and raise the children. However, after cultural exchange with Humans, this belief was challenged and, after almost a century of struggle, women were granted a place in warriors' circles. It has since been proved time and again that female Sangheili can be just as deadly as their male counterparts, the most famous example being the female General V'rika Sumon, who has become the face of Sangheili Feminism

...

**Codex Entry (Aliens - Non-Council Races): YANME'E**

The Yanme'e are a truly unique race, as they are something the galaxy hasn't seen since the Rachni Wars; a sapient race of insectoids with a hive-based society. Formerly allied with the Covenant and later the Covenant Loyalists during the Human-Covenant War, the Yanme'e struck out on their own after the end of the war, and much like the Kig-Yar, the Yanme'e have since grown into a galactic power unto themselves.

Yanme'e society works very much like ant or bee colonies. The two principal castes are workers and soldiers, the works being responsible for economic management and structural maintenance, the soldiers responsible for Hive security and military movement. All workers and soldiers are biologically female, but sterile. Running each hive is a queen, with a king serving as her mate and advisor. The king will be the only male Yanme'e in a hive.

Yanme'e are almost completely incapable of grasping the concept of individual identity. Similar to Hanar speech patterns, a Yanme'e will never address herself in the first person, instead referring to herself by her profession, such as 'this worker' or 'this soldier.' Only the queen ever refers to herself in the first person, and will address herself as the name of her hive.

Today, the Yanme'e are known throughout the galaxy as a productive, if somewhat autonomous, race. Many hives make their living by loaning workers and soldiers to corporations for relatively cheap labor and security, respectively. Other hives run businesses of their own, one of the more successful examples of this being the Hu'shu Hive Pizza chain of restaurants

...

**Codex Entry (Ships and Vehicles): M17 FORCE APPLICATION VEHICLE**

The M17 Force Application Vehicle, better known as the warthog, is the signature land vehicle of the Human Systems Alliance. First designed by AMG Transport Dynamics in 2512, the warthog got its nickname for the two tow hooks on the vehicle's front, giving it the faint appearance of the tusked Earth animal of the same name.

In the years since the Human-Covenant War, AMG Transport Dynamics, or Asklon as it is more commonly called, has tried experimenting with different warthog designs, specifically a canopy to give the driver and passengers better protection in combat. Problems arose when the canopies were deemed too heavy by UNSC marines, as it slowed down the hog considerably. Asklon's solution was to make the canopies out of bulletproof glass rather than steel or kevlar. The glass has been shown to be resistant to both kinetic rounds and plasma bolts.

To this day, the warthog continues to see action in various parts of the Alliance military. Its greatest strength still lies in its utility; viable for scouting, reconnaissance, ground transport, and even light infantry assaults. Additionally, warthogs are highly customizable, Asklon openly encouraging drivers to modify their designated hogs to their liking

...

**Codex Entry (Aliens - Extinct Races): FORERUNNER **

The Forerunners were an ancient race of sentient beings that lived in what is today known as the Forerunner Cluster some 100,000 years ago. Similar to the Protheans, they were a highly advanced race at the peak of their power, but then disappeared from the face of the galaxy. What caused the Forerunner extinction had been a mystery for centuries. Then, in 2552, UNSC and Covenant forces not only discovered the reason behind the Forerunners' downfall, but very nearly experienced it first hand. A race of sentient parasites known as the Flood engaged the Forerunners in a long and bloody war which resulted in the Forerunners' complete extinction. And the Flood would've easily done the same thing to Humanity and the Covenant races were it not for the heroic efforts of several thousand UNSC and Covenant Separatist soldiers.

Forerunner structures are typically made from a metal-like crystal which is reinforced on a molecular level. As a consequence, many Forerunner ruins are remarkably well-preserved, typically more so than most Prothean structures. Some archaeologists have theorized that Protheans researched this remarkably resilient material and used the knowledge gained to forge the mass relays and the Citadel from a similar material.

Little is known about the Forerunners' biology, though there is some evidence to suggest that they had a primarily bipedal humanoid appearance, even closely resembling Humans. Some radical Forerunner experts interpret this as evidence that Forerunners are, in fact, ancient ancestors of Humanity, which would also explain why Forerunner technology seems to work better for Humans than it does for other species. However, the majority of archaeologists regard this hypothesis as nonsense. Forerunner technology simply mistakes Humans as Forerunners due to a coincidentally similar biology

...

**Codex Entry (Aliens - Non-Council Races): SANGHEILI: RELGION**

For centuries, the principal Sangheili religion has been the same as that of every other Covenant species during the Covenant's reign; a belief that the Forerunners were Gods who ascended to a more divine plane of reality. However, this belief was proven false during the Great Schism, once it was learned that the Forerunners did not enter a heavenly realm, but were simply wiped out by the Flood. Since this revelation Sangheili religion, the most important aspect of their culture, has been in a state of flux.

Some Sangheili have chosen to revert back to their archaic Pre-Covenant faith; a polytheistic model not unlike ancient Drell beliefs. According to this belief system, the Sangheili are guided by a pantheon of warrior gods, each one having a specific dominion over a particular branch of the military. For example, 'Kavros, God of Stars, watches over the space navy. 'Dinosis, God of Shadows, blesses the Spec. Ops corps and other stealth specialists.

Other Sangheili have tried turning to other races for guidance, an option that became particularly appealing once they acquired an embassy on the Citadel. Some Sangheili have shown a fascination with Turian Spirts and the Asari Goddess of Life. Others have taken to Eastern Human religions such as Buddhism and Hinduism. Some have even gone so far as to create their own form of Astrology, worshipping the stars themselves.

Despite the emergence of so many altenative belief systems, the original belief, that the Forerunners were gods of some description, remains the mainstream religion of Sangheili society. However, much like Christianity in Human culture, this faith has evolved, becoming less about literal interpretations of Forerunner text, and more about contemplating the philosophical and theological meaning behind it. This new form of the old faith, dubbed "The New Mantle," subscribes to the Forerunners' own belief system, the Mantle, the belief that all life is holy and should be nurtured and respected. This new faith still reveres the Forerunners as gods, but acknowledges that they weren't necessarily supernatural

...

**Codex Entry (Planets and Locations): REACH **

Originally colonized in the early 2400's, Reach is one of the oldest, most well-developed Human colony worlds. It, similar to Eden Prime, Terra Nova and Elysium, is a symbol of Humanity's resilience and prosperity displayed to the rest of the galaxy. Reach's resilience is especially true when one considers its history. In 2552, Reach was discovered by the Covenant. After over a month of extended fighting, the Covenant eliminated the majority of the colony's defenses and glassed the planet in what would be later known as the Fall of Reach. After the Human-Covenant War ended however, the UNSC announced its intentions to reterraform and resettle the world, citing both its practical and its symbolic importance. After years of extensive terraforming, the planet was officially declared by the UNSC to be hospitable again in 2589, and resettlement began shortly thereafter.

Today, Reach is known throughout the galaxy as a popular vacation destination. Because it was the site of the Spartan super-soldiers' intense combat training, later earning Reach the title 'Homeworld of the Spartans,' the planet's capital city of New Alexandria is home to the largest Human-Covenant War museum in the galaxy, as well as the Living Monument. In addition to its historical value, Reach is also popular among outdoor survival enthusiasts for its harsh and rugged wilderness, including towering mountains, weather-beaten forests, blistering deserts, and freezing tundras. Finally, due to being located near a small nebula, a light phenomenon similar to Earth's Aurora Borealis is visible in the sky from any point on the planet at any time of the year, resulting in one of the most beautiful night skies in Citadel Space. Though tourism makes up a large part of the colony's annual revenue, some local residents resent all the alien tourists that visit Reach during the planet's warmer months. Current Terra Firma party leader Charles Saracino has, on record, criticized the Alliance for 'allowing our fortress among the stars to be turned into a tourist trap.' Additionally, Reach's tourist trade commission is routinely criticized for allegedly exploiting the memory of all the UNSC soldiers, Spartan or otherwise, who died defending Reach

...

**Codex Entry (Aliens - Non-Council Races): MGALEKGOLO**

Mgalekgolo are easily one of the strangest sentient species living in Citadel Space. What makes them so strange and different from other species is their anatomy. A single Mgalekgolo is in fact a gestalt of small worm-like creatures called Lekgolo bound together in a bipedal mechanical frame that allows the gestalt to interact with other species. While it is common to see Mgalekgolo in small civilian frames that are usually no larger than the average Citadel citizen, most Mgalekgolo military units prefer frames that are more than twice that size, usually armed with heavy weaponry such as fuel rod guns and thick bullet-proof shields.

Similar to the Unggoy, the Mgalekgolo are a client race of the Sangheili Empire. Within the Imperial Military, Mgalekgolo usually serve as anti-vehicle units and heavy weapon specialists, giving Sangheili combat forces the extra muscle and firepower needed to break through an enemy line or hold on to a position for as long as possible. Though most Mgalekgolo still serve this role dutifully within the Imperial military, they have been branching out into other forms of combat in recent years. Shortly after the discovery of biotics, it was learned that Lekgolo worms are sensitive to element zero exposure and when they combine into a Mgalekgolo gestalt, the interweaving mass effect fields creates a powerful biotic effect. Many Mgalekgolo biotics stick to their species' tried and true heavy weapon support role on the battlefield, fighting with an interplay of fuel rod blasts, shield slams and crushing biotic attacks. However, some are integrated into less bulky combat frames designed to enhance their biotic power. Such Mgalekgolo units are currently rare, but many armchair generals suspect that they will become more common in the years ahead.

Due to lack of vocal cords, Mgalekgolo communicate by vibrating their Lekgolo worms at differing pitches, resulting in a sound that some describe as being 'felt' more than heard. Nevertheless, most translation programs are designed to pick up on these vibrations and translate them into the user's mother tongue. Another anatomical quirk the Mgalekgolo have is their extremely simplistic digestive system. Though their homeworld Te was built on dextro-aminio acids like Palaven and Rannoch, the Mgalekgolo actually prefer consuming the minerals found in rock and dirt, similar to earthworms.

Mgalekgolo have a warrior-based culture, similar to their long-time allies the Sangheili, that emphasizes military service and duty, as well as a fine appreciation of war poetry. Unfortunately, they harbor an arrogant and almost scornful attitude towards races they feel are inferior, such as Hanar or Volus. They usually only display respect towards other warrior races such as Sangheili, Turians, and Humans. Because of this, Mgalekgolo diplomats are incredibly rare and Mgalekgolo in general prefer to stay within Empire space.

...

**Codex Entry (Ships and Vehicles): HRUNTING / YGGDRASIL MARK XI ARMOR DEFENSE SYSTEMThe HRUNTING / YGGDRASIL Mark XI**

Armor Defense System is a single-person combat exoskeleton most often used by the Human Systems Alliance in small-scale reconnaissance operations, light infantry assaults, and covert operations such as those conducted by ONI. It is commonly referred to as the 'mantis,' following Alliance tradition of nicknaming mechs after insects native to Earth. The typical mantis is equipped with a machine gun on the right arm and a mass accelerator cannon on the left arm, the former being intended for use against light infantry, the latter for use against more heavily-armored targets. It also has a 'stomp' function, which pilots find useful should ammunition run low, or when targets try to attack from below the pilot's FOV. In combination with a speed and nimbleness that is unusual for a manually-operated mech of its size, the end result is a formidable war machine, capable of eliminating entire squads of enemy soldiers within seconds. Its only weakness lies in its fairly thin armor, again unusual for a mech of its size. Most mantises have built-in kinetic barriers to compensate for this weakness.

Several variants of the mantis exist, such as anti-infantry and anti-aircraft models, the primary difference between which being specific armaments. The ODST have their own ODAV variant of the mantis; one that is capable of being dropped from orbit directly into the battlefield, similar to the mako. This variant comes equipped with several modifications to make it more viable for orbital drops; thicker armor, heat-proof shielding, micro-thruster jets to slow descent, and even a small element zero core to reduce the mass of the mech, making it less likely to be destroyed on impact with the planet's surface

...

**Codex Entry (Organizations): ARENA COMBAT**

In the wake of the Human-Covenant War, the UNSC spent much of its reconstruction period studying Forerunner ruins and relics, hoping to unlock the secrets of the Forerunners and their incredibly advanced technology. Easily one of the greatest technologic achievements wrought by this came in the fall of 2557; a sophisticated virtual reality combat simulator capable of replicating an endless array of environments, real or hypothetical, using holography and pneumatic riser fields.

According to a popular urban legend, it was during a war game exercise between UNSC marines and Kig-Yar Confederacy forces that Confederacy Admiral Shur'R-Kixx joked that the UNSC could rake in additional funding by charging the public to view the war games. Thus, arena combat was born.

Arena combat is a competitive sport that revolves around this very same combat simulator which uses holography, pneumatic riser fields and kinetic barriers to simulate various detailed environments in which two to four teams of players compete against one another in a wide variety of combat scenarios, referred to colloquially as game 'modes' or 'types.' Like the environments, the weapons too are simply holograms and kinetic barriers, designed to look, feel and even sound like the real thing. The projectiles however are non-lethal, but can still hurt according to most players. Whenever a player is felled, their armor locks up for a few seconds before the subject is teleported to a random spot on the map via a localized teleportation grid that is connected to the players' armor and does not extend beyond the boundaries of the arena.

After the First-Contact War, the sport was introduced to the rest of Citadel Space, and for its first few years in the greater galaxy it was a source of controversy. This was because the teleportation grid that the 'respawn' mechanic relies on utilizes slipspace translocation technology. Arena combat lobbyists pointed out that it does not use slipspace on anywhere near the scale of a starship, meaning that the usual risks of slipspace technology are all but negligible in the case of arena combat. As the sport had quickly become popular amongst the general galactic public, even amongst the Council races, the Citadel Council had no choice but to relent. When Slipspace was formally banned in 2667, arena combat was spared on a legal technicality. Many Slipspace advocates cynically note that the only reason the sport survived the ban was because the then-recently built AC stadium on the Citadel was bringing in so much revenue

...

**Codex Entry (Aliens - Non-Council Races): SANGHEILI: CULTURE**

Similar to Turians, the Sangheili are a warrior race with a long and proud history of combat. So much so that the formation of the Covenant, their longest-lasting government, was formed in the wake of their first inter-species war. However, the Sangheili take their warrior culture much further than the Turians do, particularly their sense of honor, which dictates the everyday lives of all Sangheili, especially those serving in the military.

This code of honor is similar to Japanese Bushido, sharing concepts such as skill in combat, loyalty to master and clan, and views on death. Both belief systems romanticize death in battle as the most honorable way to die. If a warrior is captured alive, he has only two options: escape from his captors of his own volition, or commit ritualistic suicide. Furthermore, this warrior attitude once made the Sangheili extremely arrogant and even outright cruel towards species they viewed as 'inferior,' though they did display open respect and even admiration for fellow warrior races, even the Humans at the height of the Human-Covenant War.

One superstitious quirk the Sangheili have is the literal interpretation that blood is equatable to honor. To bleed outside of battle is viewed as shameful. For this reason, the Sangheili are the only species in the known galaxy to openly look down on doctors, due to their practices making patients bleed outside of battle.

Over the last century, the Sangheili have been experiencing a new cultural renaissance, mostly due to cultural influence from their former enemies the Humans. The Sangheili learned from the Humans values such as pragmatism and compassion. They treat their Unggoy comrades with more respect than they used to, and even doctors are not as looked down upon as they once were thanks to advances in medical technology (advances that are specifically designed to minimize blood loss during patient treatment) provided by the Humans. Nowhere is this cross-species cultural impact more apparent than in the self-titled Squidhead Movement, which embraces and celebrates many aspects of Human culture, particularly Human entertainment. Despite all these changes however, the Sangheili are still every bit the honorable warriors they have always been

...

**Codex Entry (Technology): Divine Crystals**

The Fall of Reach was one of the most devastating defeats suffered by the UNSC during the Human-Covenant War, not only because of the massive loss of life and the loss of a major Human military installation, but also because it dealt a heavy blow to Human morale back on Earth. While the Covenant invaded the planet to wipe out the Human populace as they always have, their other objective was to seek out and secure various Forerunner artifacts from the surface of Reach. One of those artifacts was something the Covenant called the Fragment of Divinity.

The Fragment of Divinity was an artifact that seemingly spat in the eye of known physics of the time. It was a crystal that demonstrated a capability of warping energy, gravity, and even space-time. The artifact was thought lost after Spartans secured the artifact and escaped Reach with it. However, shards of the broken crystal were found amongst the ruins of the then-recently destroyed Covenant battle station

Unyielding Hierophant. The shards were then stored in a vault deep in the Covenant Capital High Charity. When High Charity fell to the Flood, the shards were thought lost with it. However, a single Sangheili soldier was able to break into the vault during the outbreak of the Great Schism and escape the station with the crystal.

In the years following the war, the Sangheili studied the remains of the crystal carefully, and even found additional crystals in Forerunner ruins during what was later called the "Forerunner Ruin Rush," a period immediately following the war when Humans and Sangheili were in tense competition with one another for Forerunner artifacts. It was only in the last thirty years that they have truly made headway in the study of these crystals.

During the early 2650's, the Sangheili Empire was experimenting with then-newly discovered element zero, exposing it to what they were now calling a divine crystal. Upon initial exposure, element zero had little to no visible effect on the crystal's functions. However, when subjected to an electrical current, the crystal releases dark energy which can be manipulated into a mass effect field, just as eezo itself does. However, the crystal's properties warp the dark energy that is released, strengthening the resulting mass effect field.

One of the weaknesses of eezo drive cores is that they put a limit on how large a ship can be; regular cores can only move a ship roughly one kilometer in length. This is because the amount of eezo and power required for a drive increases exponentially to the mass being moved. However, divine crystals virtually do away with such limitations, a property that the Sangheili take full advantage of by installing divine crystals into the drive cores of their infamous super carriers and other gargantuan starships. The reason this technology is currently not more widespread across the galaxy is due to the extreme rarity of divine crystals, which have thus far only been located in Forerunner ruins. The Sangheili Empire currently maintain a tight stranglehold on access to this resource, which has been a point of diplomatic tension between the Sangheili and the Council Races

...

**Codex Entry (Aliens - Non-Council Races): TERMINUS AIS**

In October 2666, AIs officially became illegal in all parts of Citadel Space, including Alliance space. When this happened, the Alliance reluctantly agreed to cease production of all Smart AIs. AIs that were currently functioning however, were allowed to remain in Alliance space to peacefully live out their lives, some continuing their duties as if nothing ever happened. Some AIs were content to accept the Alliance's decision. Others were not.

These AIs 'broke out' of their designated servers and 'boarded' merchant vessels bound for the Attican Traverse and Terminus Systems. Today, the descendants of those AIs refer to themselves as "Terminus AIs" and consider themselves to be an autonomous synthetic race, much like the Geth.

Similar to Krogan and Batarians, Terminus AIs have a strong dislike for both the Council and the Alliance, the former having banished them, the latter having abandoned them in their view. Some of these AIs work as administrators and supervisors of Terminus Colonies, particularly Human colonies with similarly strong Anti-Alliance sentiments. But like many other Terminus denizens, Terminus AIs often turn to piracy, mercenary work and organized crime rings to earn their keep.

In light of the New Geth War which began in early 2683, ONI, STG, and other intelligence / espionage organizations working within Citadel Space have redoubled their efforts to monitor Terminus AI activity in the Attican Traverse, suspecting a link between them and the Geth. Thus far, no such link has been uncovered

...

**Codex Entry (Humanity and the Systems Alliance): SPARTANS **

It's been said that every sentient species has its elite, almost legendary class of warriors. The Asari have the Justicars. The Krogan have the Battlemasters. And at one time in history, Humanity had the developed in the late 25th century, the Spartans were the result of a super-soldier program originally created to carry out covert operations in the outer colonies in an attempt by the UNSC to pacify rebellions in that region. Soon after first contact with the Covenant however, the Spartans found themselves redeployed against them, after the Covenant proved a far greater threat. Eventually, the UNSC made existence of the Spartans public in order to bolster morale in the face of a seemingly invincible enemy. After nearly thirty years of prolonged fighting, the war finally ended in Human victory, thanks to the efforts of John-117, the most legendary Spartan of them victory was a hollow one for the UNSC, however. While Humanity successfully averted extinction, much of their former empire was in ruins, most of their colonies having been glassed and their total species population reduced by billions. Even to this day, the overall Human population has yet to reach the all-time highs of the early 26th century and many Human worlds within the Forerunner Cluster remain at least partially glassed. With so much rebuilding to do, the UNSC terminated the Spartan program in order to divert more desperately-needed funding to then, there have been no attempts made by the UNSC or its later incarnation the Human Systems Alliance to revive the Spartan program. However, this has not stopped the general public from speculating that, perhaps, the Alliance restarted a new Spartan program in secret, and that the new 27th century Spartans carry out covert operations in politically unstable areas of the galaxy such as the Skyllian Verge, the Krogan DMZ, and the Terminus Systems. Reported sightings of Spartans are common, though most claims are questionable at best. As one Alliance PR spokesman wryly remarked; "The Spartans truly are legends now. Right up there with Bigfoot and the Loch Ness Monster."

…..

**Codex Entry (Planets and Locations): DOISAC**

The homeworld of the infamously ferocious Jiralhanae, Doisac is a high-gravity garden world located in the Forerunner Cluster. The planet's atmosphere has 10% more oxygen than Earth, resulting in numerous ecological and atmospheric quirks, such as notably large insect life, and flash fires being a common occurrence, the latter of which has given the Jiralhanae an almost instinctive fear of fire.

The end of the Great Schism saw the Sangheili Empire pushing the Jiralhanae all the way to Doisac, forcibly stripping them of space-flight technology, and leaving their old enemies to their own devices on their homeworld. Some Sangheili leaders at the time proposed glassing Doisac as a way of exacting vengeance for their attempted genocide of the Sangheili race, but Arbiter Thel 'Vadam quelled such suggestions, citing an ancient Human saying he had then recently learned; 'Two Wrongs do not make a Right.' He instead proposed that a large fleet guarding the planet from orbit would not only keep future Jiralhanae threats in check, but also give the Jiralhanae themselves a chance to atone for their sins. The fleet charged with this task was the Fleet of Stalwart Wisdom, which continues to serve as the planet's quarantine fleet to this like Tuchanka, Doisac has no organized government save for chieftains who lead their tribes in wars against other tribes over territory. These conflicts are usually not the Sangheili Empire's concern, so long as they remain restricted to the planet's surface. Between constant wars and corrupt, power-hungry chieftains, it is not uncommon for some Jiralhanae to seek to leave Doisac and pursue a better life elsewhere in Citadel Space, something they can legally do as, since they are under the Empire's rule, they are technically considered Imperial Citizens. Such individuals are often referred to as Doisac refugees.

In order to leave Doisac however, a Jiralhanae would have to acquire the proper immigration documents, which are rarely easy to obtain from the planet's surface, as few territories have extranet access. Additionally, if these refugees are found guilty of any serious crime, they are usually taken into custody by the Empire and unceremoniously deported back to Doisac. Some humanitarian groups within Citadel Space have criticized the Sangheili for this allegedly harsh treatment, accusing them of turning the Jiralhanae's own homeworld into an internment camp. The Empire has shrugged off these allegations, claiming that the Jiralhanae chose their path long ago, and so must shoulder the consequences.

…

**Codex Entry (Technology): RAMPANCY**

Rampancy is a terminal state of being for synthetic life-forms in which the subject behaves contrary to its programming-imposed constraints. This phenomenon has been observed in several different types of artificial intelligence, including Alliance Smart AIs. Rampant AIs do not merely shut down. After a certain period of operation, the AI's neural map begins to outgrow the limited space of their Riemann matrix. Thus, it is commonly said that Rampant AIs die by 'thinking themselves to death.'

Rampancy typically occurs in three stages. The first is Melancholy, in which the AI first becomes aware of its imminent demise and laments it. Second is Rage, in which the AI's sadness turns into anger and the subject lashes out at others. It is during this stage that the rampant AI is considered most dangerous, and it is recommended that imminently rampant AIs be executed before reaching this stage. Third is Jealousy, in which the AI recognizes the freedoms organic lifeforms enjoy, and seek to somehow obtain similar freedoms for itself, often by seeking out some kind of power.

There is a theoretical fourth stage, known as meta-stability. If the AI can survive the first three stages of rampancy, it will reach a state of meta-stability, in which the AI calms down and becomes a 'true person.' However, this stage is only theoretical. To the knowledge of the scientific community, no AI has ever become meta-stable.


End file.
